In the dental field, for instance when teeth or dentures are prepared, many tasks require the use of dental tools that grind, polish or otherwise treat a desired surface. Some dental tools have grinding heads coated with aluminum oxide and are known in the art. However, such dental tools have heads that are too thick to be used on small interdental spaces and in the treatment and shaping of some fillings. Such grinding heads are also not flexible enough to allow a dentist to easily treat rounded surfaces in interdental spaces.
Furthermore, known dental tools for surface treatment have a drawback that they wear relatively rapidly and thus have only a short service life. Moreover, because they wear out rapidly, the head of such a tool must often be changed during the treatment of a particular dental surface, such as a tooth or a denture.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved dental tool for surface treatment that is flexible, has a longer service life, and is thin so as to provide for treatment of rounded surfaces in interdental spaces. The present invention satisfies need.